Another Way
by Nina Windia
Summary: What if Richard had been allowed to remain in Lhant and grow up with Asbel, Hubert, Cheria and Sophie? A series of one-shots exploring this alternate universe. Richard/Asbel.
1. Another Way

_Another Way_

 _by Nina Windia_

* * *

 **for Richass Week: Day One-** _Yellow Rose_  
→ _friendship, joy, warmth_

* * *

As Asbel dragged his heels towards his father's study upon his summons, he was certain it was for another scolding.

For the last few days, he'd had plenty of them. Asbel had been grounded in his room since Bryce's attack, with only Hubert for company. Company, which, he thought, was pretty poor, considering his brother's propensities towards the most terrible phrase ever uttered: _I told you so_. His tutor informed him with pleasure the time would be useful to catch up on his math work, since he was apparently lacking in what the old codger called "your brother's work ethos." Thus, most of this work ended up folded up into paper air planes, covered in doodles and flung at his brother's head. None of this paid off in the end, since Hubert eventually burst into tears and stormed off, and Asbel was left both feeling guilty _and_ lonely.

He read three adventure books, played a game of chess against himself and even, at last, resorted to _studying_ , but even then Asbel couldn't tear his mind away from one thing: Richard.

He couldn't stop worrying about his friend. Was he okay? Was he safe? Was he lonely? He couldn't help but fear Richard would be spirited away by his guards back to the safety of the palace in Barona, and he would never see him again.

And Asbel wanted very much to see Richard again.

The feeling congealed as a tight, hard feeling in the bottom of his stomach, and as Asbel slouched towards his father's study he pushed his shoulders back, mouth tightening into a stubborn line. This time, his father _would_ answer his questions, whether he liked it or not.

"In you go, young master," Frederic said, shepherding him inside. "They're waiting for you."

 _They_?

The thing that hit Asbel first was surprise at the amount of people in the study. There was his father, Lord Aston, sat at his desk, but he was twisted round to converse with an older woman wearing the uniform of the royal guard. There were several other men clustered nearby that Asbel recognised from Richard's contingency- relief bubbled up in his chest seeing that, for, he reasoned, if Richard had left then they would have as well.

"Good. You're here, Asbel." His father settled back in his chair, arms crossed against his chest.

A mop of blond hair appeared round the side of the chair opposite Lord Aston, and Asbel realised it was Richard who sat before his father's desk. The Prince stared at him with mouth hanging open very slightly, as though suddenly struck by shyness.

"Richard!" Asbel erased the distance between them and found himself snatching up Richard's hand without thinking about it. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

Richard's eyes flickered from the other's boy hand up to his face. "I'm fine," he managed out at last, and he smiled. "Thanks to you, Asbel. I owe you my life. If you and Sophie weren't there, I don't know what would have happened."

"With all due respect, your Highness, your life wouldn't have been in danger if my son hadn't disobeyed my rules and dragged you into his recklessness," Lord Aston said pointedly. He was always such a buzzkill. Asbel aimed a fierce glare at his father that to the adults in the room looked more like a sour pout. "Enough of this," his father continued. "There's something more important we need to discuss. Captain Mirelle?"

The grey-haired woman stood by Lord Aston's side, wearing the colours of the royal guard. She cleared her throat. "Your Highness, this attack confirmed something we've long suspected: that your life is in imminent danger."

Richard nodded tightly, the smile that had lit up his face light a bright light upon seeing Asbel now extinguished. He wore the same expression that Asbel had seen when he, Cheria, Hubert and Sophie had broke into the guest room. The crown prince looked tired and sad.

No doubt, this escapade would lead to his continued confinement in Castle Barona. Back to the empty rooms and politicking, locked doors and loneliness.

Richard let his eyes glaze. It was always the same. Whenever he thought he might actually make a friend, he'd be dragged away, supposedly for his own safet-

He snapped violently out of his daze as balled hands slammed against the table. "Please," exclaimed Asbel, "don't make Richard go home!"

Out of the corner of his eye Richard saw his guards glance at one another. Lord Aston's mouth twisted in displeasure at this outburst, but before he could scold his son, Captain Mirelle chuckled.

"Why do you ask that, young man?" she asked.

"Because-" for a second, Asbel faltered, shooting Richard a quick glance, "because we made a friendship pact. Richard just got here, and there's so much we haven't done yet. We were going to pick apples, and help Sophie remember who she is, and go on a treasure hunt, and-"

"Done," said Captain Mirelle, smiling.

Richard said, "W-what?"

"You will remain here in Lhant, Prince Richard," said Captain Mirelle. "That's why I asked you and young Asbel here. I've discussed it at length with His Majesty the King and Lord Aston, and it's been decided the capital is too dangerous at the moment for you to return. It would be safer for you here in the country where we can conceal your identity. For the time being, you will remain here in the care of the Lhant family."

Asbel's mouth was gaping open like a trout's. Richard was sure his expression looked much the same. "For how long?" he managed out.

"At least until the harvest festival," said Captain Mirelle, smiling at the two boys. "We'll consider the circumstances then and discuss whether or not the situation has settled down enough for your return."

Until the harvest festival! That was four months away! Asbel swung round towards Richard, looking like he'd been struck by lightning. Slowly then, his face brightened into a massive grin.

"There will be rules," Lord Aston said, arms folded tightly. "You're not to leave the town without a guard. The Prince's identity must be kept a secret. I've already spoken to Hubert and your friends about this, and you must promise me-"

"Yes, yes. I promise," Asbel said quickly, only half listening. He'd caught Richard's hands again, and Richard's heart was in his throat.

" _Asbel_ ," Lord Aston said, in warning, but then Captain Mirelle put a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head with a smile.

"Come on, Richard, we have to go find everyone and tell them the good news," Asbel babbled quickly, pulling him out of the seat.

"Yes!" said Richard, letting himself be led. He turned a brief look back at the aged captain and flashed her a bright smile. Smiling back, Mirelle nodded at him. Then they were running together, Richard's hand warm in Asbel's.


	2. To Blossom

**To Blossom**

 **By Nina Windia**

* * *

 **for Richass Week: Day Two-** _Pink Rose_  
→ _appreciation, gratitude, admiration (bonus word: present)._

* * *

Lord Aston paused as he stepped out into the garden. Asbel was crouched amidst the flower bed, staring intensely at a rosebush. Lord Aston's mind immediately jumped to the prospect that his son was up to some new mischief, mainly because he knew Asbel was as interested in gardening as he was in his math homework. He wasn't even sure Asbel knew it was he who tended the garden and not one of the maids.

Out of his two sons, Asbel was definitely not the more attentive of the two.

"Asbel, what are you doing?" he asked, more harshly than he'd intended, as often he seemed to. His shadow fell over the boy. Asbel jumped and turned pink, which further compounded his suspicion. Though, as he moved round to look at him, Lord Aston saw his bush was undamaged. "Asbel?" he asked again. Asbel mumbled something Lord Aston didn't catch. "Speak clearly when you talk."

Asbel flushed further, and said, "I, um, was wondering how hard it would be. To grow one of these, I mean. For a birthday present."

Lord Aston blinked in surprise. "A present? For whom? Cheria?" He was well aware of the infatuation the daughter of his butler had. Possibly everyone in Lhant did, except possibly for Asbel himself.

Who right now was blushing brighter red than forbrannir.

"No. For Richard," said Asbel, staring away, pretending fiercely not to be embarrassed.

For a few moments, Lord Aston considered this development, catching Asbel's uncharacteristically shy and uncertain glance up towards him. Then Lord Aston crouched down next to him. "You'll need to remember to water it twice a week. More, if the hot weather holds out. There's a bag of fertilizer by the shed." To his son's look of confusion, he expanded on this: "This rosebush is your responsibility now. You need to take care of it if you want it to bloom."

Asbel's jaw tightened in determination. Now, that was more like the boy he knew.

"I will," said Asbel.

This would be a good exercise in responsibility, Lord Aston decided. After all, one day the Lhant lordship would be his burden. It was important that Asbel learn early how to care for something.

"You may need to prune a few of the leaves if they get too thick. But be careful with the shears. Here, let me show you..."

* * *

Richard's birthday was a month away, and for those weeks Asbel cared for the rosebush with an attentiveness that bordered on obsession. More than once, he got too carried away and had to be told by his father not to water the bush so often. "You're drowning the poor thing, Asbel. Too much water can be just as bad as too little. You must learn moderation." Or: "You don't need to prune _all_ the leaves, Asbel."

More often than not, Asbel just sat by the bush, physically willing the tight buds to blossom. He just hoped they would before Richard's birthday.

He'd thought long and hard about what to get his friend for his birthday. It was more in Asbel's nature to cobble something together at the last minute and it hand it over, still sticky with glue or half-finished. But for Richard, it had to be something really special (why, exactly, he hadn't completely figured out yet).

Then, Richard had told him about how much he loved flowers, especially roses, and about the fabulous palace gardens in Barona. And Asbel knew exactly what his gift should be.

It had to be a secret, though, which meant he could only tend to the roses when Richard was with his tutor.

His other friends, however, definitely noticed Asbel's new-found fascination with the fauna.

"What are you doing, Asbel?" Sophie asked, squatting down next to him, pigtails dragging in the dirt.

"I'm waiting for these dumb flowers to bloom," Asbel said, staring hard and willing the petals to open.

"Oh," said Sophie, and she turned her attention to one of the buds. "Hurry up. Asbel's waiting for you," she chastised it. When this didn't offer a reaction, she looked back at Asbel. "It didn't listen," she said.

Asbel laughed. "Flowers generally don't. I'm just being impatient. You have to make sure flowers have a lot of sunlight and water, and then eventually they'll bloom."

"Why do you want them to bloom?" Sophie asked.

"I'm growing them for Richard's birthday," Asbel explained.

"Oh," was Sophie's contribution to this.

"I taught you what a birthday is, right?" Asbel asked her. Since they'd found her on Lhant hill a few months ago Asbel had taken it upon himself to teach Sophie everything she needed to know about the world. Which was a lot. Because Sophie didn't know how to tie a shoelace.

Though, she did, weirdly, know how to do a triple backward somersault.

"Yes, Asbel," Sophie said with a smile. "You and Hubert told me. It's a day to celebrate the day when you were born." She pondered this for a moment. "Do you think I have a birthday?"

"Sure," said Asbel. "Though, hey! Maybe we should give you a birthday, at least until you remember your real one."

Sophie perked up with interest at this idea. "When?" she asked.

"How about... the 1st of December? What do you think?"

She inclined her head. "Is the 1st of December a good day to have a birthday?"

"Sure!" he laughed. "As good as any other, anyway. Oh boy, I wish I had two birthdays. Imagine all the presents..."

As Asbel lapsed into a daydream, Sophie looked back at the budding roses. "Asbel, they haven't bloomed yet. Should we water them again?"

* * *

After that, Lord Aston would often look out of his bedroom window and see two heads crouched in the garden instead of one.

From behind him, Lady Kerri wrapped her arms around his waist, nestling her head on his shoulder. "What are they doing, do you think?" she asked. "I've seen Asbel in the garden a lot this week."

"He wants to grow roses for Prince Richard's birthday," Lord Aston said, fingers combing through his wife's fine hair.

She paused at her nuzzling, drinking this in. They watched together as Asbel carefully tended to the flowers.

"I don't think I've ever seen Asbel treat anything so gently in his life," Lady Kerri said, and she prodded her husband playfully. "Hey. Do you remember when we first met? You ditched me here the manor to look after your stupid flowers. I didn't have a single clue how to look after them. I stood out there for hours with Frederic holding an umbrella over those damn things."

"I remember," Lord Aston said, voice thick with amusement.

"You have no idea just how _determined_ I was that they'd still be alive by the time you got back."

"Oh, I think I have a slight inkling. I suspect a certain son of ours might have inherited that stubborn streak of yours."

"Oops," said Lady Kerri, though she didn't sound terribly contrite. She turned her eyes back to the scene in the garden. "He and Prince Richard spend a lot of time together. You don't suppose...?"

"It'll bear him in good stead once he takes up the lordship to have made a close friendship in the prince. I wasn't sure at first, but I think we made the right decision. This can only help our relations with the capital."

Lord Aston spoke quite clinically, and Lady Kerri raised an eyebrow at him that said, _really, Aston?_

"Well, it's nice to see them all getting so well together, too," Lord Aston admitted. He paused, and added, "I'm overly harsh on him sometimes, I know."

Lady Kerri slipped round him to plant a kiss on his mouth. "Sometimes," she agreed.

"You're only young once," Lord Aston said, more to himself than anything else, looking back out into the window. It would be interesting to see what bloomed.

* * *

Asbel watered the rosebush, pruned it, fertilized it, fed it, shouted rude names at it, but it still wouldn't bloom.

And Richard's birthday was _tomorrow._

"You could make him a cryas charm like you did for Hubert," Sophie suggested, as they sat cross-legged in the flower bed.

"I could, but-" but it wouldn't be enough. He couldn't give Richard the same thing he'd given Hubert (and he'd cut the corners on that, filling it with pepper because he hadn't left himself enough time to find any cryas).

Asbel grabbed one of the buds in frustration and said something very rude to it, which turned out to be a mistake when he pricked his fingers badly.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked, as he yelped and stuck his injured finger in his mouth.

"I hate gardening," he said, and he stalked off sourly.

He was still sucking on his index finger when he bumped into Richard by the stairwell, carrying the books from his session with his tutor. Richard's eyes went astutely to the finger he was sucking on. "You hurt yourself again, didn't you?" he asked.

Asbel pulled his finger out of his mouth with a popping sound and said, "No."

Richard rolled his eyes. "Come with me,"he said, taking him by the wrist and pulling him into the guest room. "Sit," Richard commanded.

"I'm really fine Rich-"

"I said, sit," Richard said again, and Asbel sat. For someone who was so agreeable most of the time, Richard sure had a bossy streak. Especially when Asbel got hurt. Which was a lot.

Richard unbound a long reel of bandages. "You've got blood all down your shirt, by the way," he pointed out.

"Have I?" asked Asbel, who hadn't noticed.

"You really ought to take better care of your health, Asbel."

"Alright, Mum," Asbel joked, but he fell quiet when Richard took his hand and started bandaging his bloody finger

"How did you hurt yourself, anyway?" Richard asked, and it took Asbel's brain several moments to pull away from the sensation of Richard's gentle fingers and process the question.

He sighed. "I guess I might as well tell you, since it's not going to work out anyway. Dad gave me one of his rosebushes last month and I've been taking care of it since then. I wanted to give you roses for your birthday, since you said you missed the roses in the palace gardens. But I can't get the stupid things to bloom. Oh, and then I called it names and it stabbed me."

Richard's eyebrows were raised quite high. "So that's what you've been up to. I knew you were up to something sneaky."

"Yeah, but it was all a waste of time in the end, since it's not going to bloom by tomorrow," said Asbel, who felt depressed about the whole thing and just wanted to forget about it. Maybe he should have just made Richard a cryas charm after all.

"I don't think it was a waste of time," Richard said. He'd finished with the bandage, and slipped his hand into Asbel's. Which now, he squeezed. "No one's ever grown me flowers before. It doesn't matter if they're a bit late."

"I just wanted to get something different. Special," Asbel muttered, distracted by the feeling of Richard's hand.

"I'd love anything you got me, Asbel. Because it'd be from you," Richard said, eyes shining with warmth. "You're my best friend."

That weird warm feeling was back in Asbel's stomach, the one that made him feel all nice and soft and glowy. Swallowing hard, not knowing what to say, he let that warm feeling radiate up and out, and he beamed at Richard.

"Besides," Richard pondered. "Who knows. Maybe they will bloom by tomorrow."

* * *

His boots crunched in the dirt as Lord Aston approached Sophie, knelt by the rosebush he'd gifted Asbel.

"Hello, Sophie," he said cautiously, for he was still a little unsure how to address this strange girl Asbel had brought home. Despite the number of authorities he'd contacted, he was still no closer to finding her family. It was almost like she'd popped out of nowhere. "Is Asbel not with you?"

"He was sad," said Sophie, in her unnervingly deadpan delivery, "because the flowers won't bloom."

"Well, flowers are a lot like people in that respect. You can encourage and cajole them, but inevitably, they do what the want."

Sophie nodded, but Lord Aston wasn't sure that she understood. In a lot of ways, she seemed like a very small child. Perhaps, it would be better to treat her that way.

"Is there no way to make them bloom before tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not."

Sophie's face fell. "I wish there was. When Asbel feels sad, I feel sad, too. Is that normal?" she asked, with imploring eyes that set Lord Aston off-kilter.

"Well- yes, I suppose so. If you care for someone, it's natural to want them to be happy." Empathy. Something his wife oft chastised him about. Something he knew he sometimes lacked. It was often easier to look at things from the cold, logical perspective. You didn't, after all, maintain a lordship with something as unsubstantial as feelings.

For a second, Lord Aston let his eyes slip closed. When he opened them, he said, "Actually, I think I have an idea to get these roses to bloom. I'll need your help though, Sophie."

Sophie brightened like sun, leaping out from behind the clouds. She squeezed her hands together. "If it means it'll make Asbel happy, I'll do anything."

Maybe, as simple as she seemed, even Sophie had something she could teach him.

* * *

The next morning, the morning of Richard's birthday, Asbel woke before dawn. He ran out into the garden, on the off-chance one of the roses had bloomed overnight. And his jaw dropped open.

He ran back inside and dragged Richard, protesting, from his bed. There, in their flannel pyjamas in the strange bright half-light before dawn, Richard blinked away the sleep in his eyes and opened them in amazement. Nearly every single one of the tightly closed buds from yesterday had sprung open, seemingly overnight. Red roses, bright and decked with dew, encasing them in a strong, sweet scent.

"They're lovely, Asbel," Richard murmured, and in that strange half-light he pulled his best friend into a tight hug.

It made the annoyance of month of toil, every single splinter and thorn-prick vanish in an instant.

Upstairs, watching from her room, Sophie smiled. Asbel was happy again. That it wasn't Asbel's flowers, and the bush was one she'd helped Lord Aston transplant from the back garden- trailing after him with a shovel, long after everyone else had gone to bed- didn't seem to matter too much.

What was it Lord Aston had said? He'd been smiling, humming a tune to himself as he dug up the rosebush. Right. Grinning, Sophie repeated to herself: "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."


	3. Asterism Line

_Asterism Line_

 _By Nina Windia_

* * *

For Richass Week, Day 3- Orange Rose  
→ _enthusiasm, fascination, love bridging friendship and romance (bonus word: date)._

* * *

 _Richard is 14_

 _Asbel and Cheria are 13_

 _Hubert is 12_

 _Sophie is Sophie_

* * *

It was another hot, perfect summer's afternoon in Lhant, the cloudless air heavy with heat and the drone of cicadas.

Hanging out together in his room, Hubert was at his desk, nose pressed to a comic book. Cross-legged on the bed, Sophie leafed through a heavy tome full of etchings of rare flowers. It was a sticky, lazy kind of day, the kind that made you want to do nothing except stay in the shade and eat ice pops.

Only Cheria was inclined to do anything at all. She stood at the big bay window the looked out over the garden, seething at the scene that was being enacted there.

"Un-believable!" she exhaled. "They're just outrageous. Sophie, you have to see this."

"...It's hot," said Sophie, continuing to leaf lazily through her book.

Hands placed on her hips, she huffed, "Hubert."

Slowly, Hubert peeled his face away from the comic. Out of grudging curiosity, Sophie eventually put her book down and ambled over to stand on the other side of Cheria.

Hidden from the road by the thick tangle of hydrangeas, Richard and Asbel were lounging on the grass, Richard's head propped up on Asbel's chest in a display of casual intimacy.

"Un-believable!" Cheria huffed once more, for good measure.

"...I don't get it," said Sophie.

"Yeah, I'd actually say this is one hundred percent believable. This is what those are always like, Cheria," Hubert said, already sidling back for his comic book.

"That's exactly what I mean," Cheria said. "How can two people be so _oblivious_? They've been making goo-goo eyes at one another ever since Richard got here. And that was what, two years ago? And in that time, _they still haven't told one another_."

"Told one another what?" asked Sophie.

Hubert's eyes smiled from above his comic, the smile of a smugly knowing brother.

"That they have feelings for one another," Cheria said.

"Oh," said Sophie. "What kind of feelings?"

"Romantic feelings," Cheria said. When Sophie looked none the wiser, she explained: "You know how Lord Aston loves Lady Kerri? Or how Jim the baker loves Jane?" Thoughtfully, Sophie nodded. "Or how Hubert has a crush on Cynth-"

"Hey, s-shut up, Cheria!" Hubert said, burning bright red.

"Like that," Cheria said smugly.

Sophie approached the window again, watching appraisingly as Richard pulled a blade of grass from Asbel's hair.

It was funny to imagine now, that Cheria had once thought of Sophie as a rival for Asbel's attentions. Back when they first met, Sophie had been taller than any of them. Now, they'd all grown several inches, as well as developing in other ways. Sophie, on the other hand, looked exactly the same as the day they'd met her.

Cheria had come to think of her fondly, as a little sister.

As for Asbel, she'd long given up on drawing his attention. At first, it had hurt, seeing Asbel and Richard behaving as they did, when she'd always hoped it would be her in the Prince's place. But it wasn't in Cheria's nature to grudge Asbel his happiness, nor Richard's. So she poured out her feelings on paper and through the keys of her piano, emptying herself like a bottle down a drain. Afterwards, she felt better. It wasn't that it had stopped hurting, but it was no longer a flesh wound, raw and bleeding. It had healed, leaving only a scar, with only the echo of pain that returned like an old ache in the cold weather.

"Idiots," Cheria muttered, as she watched Richard play with Asbel's hair. Surely it wasn't impossible to be _this_ dense.

She would have to help them, since they clearly couldn't help themselves.

"Sophie, Hubert. I'm going to need your help," she said.

Hubert's new reading spectacles slipped off the end of his nose, and he pushed them back on. "To do what?"

"We're going to set Richard and Asbel up on a date."

* * *

That evening, Asbel returned to his room to find a letter sat on his desk. It was addressed in flowery writing to _My Dearest Asbel_. Asbel pulled a face.

He looked over at his brother, who was reading his comic so close to his face Asbel thought his forehead must be pressed against the paper.

"You'll make your eyes even worse than they are if you keep reading like that, Hubert," he said. Hubert made a noise that sounded a lot like a nervous squeak. Asbel shrugged this off. "Do you know who left this letter?" he asked.

Raising his comic higher to hide his face, Hubert managed out, "Um. It was- Richard. Yes, Richard came by and left it."

The frown fell off Asbel's face at this revelation. He tore the letter open, wondering why Richard would write him a letter when they'd spent the whole day together. He read:

 _My Dearest Asbel,_

 _I can no longer keep locked in the deepest depths of my heart my unbridled passion for you. My dearest, chocolate-haired knight! Your cerulean eyes are two limpid pools of loveliness. I wish I could kick off my shoes and go paddling in them! For you I would traverse the harshest deserts of Strahta and brave the icy tundras of Fendel. For you I would throw away my crown and live as a pauper. My darling, my love for you burns hotter than a thousand suns (even though that would be technically impossible since gravity wouldn't be able to support that many stars and they would collapse inwards and_

There were several lines that had been scratched out so many times it was impossible to read what had been there before. The letter then continued:

 _My sweet love, if you reciprocate my feelings, meet me tonight at Lhant Hill, after dark. I will be waiting for you, my sabre wielding love stallion._

 _Yours, Richard._

This was followed by the most obscene amount of hearts and kisses Asbel had seen in his life.

The practice sword he held limply in his grip slipped now to hit the ground with a soft _thunk_. The noise that left Asbel's mouth sounded like a strangled cat. He sunk down into his chair, feeling overcome. The lines of text flickered and blurred, and his eyes homed in on _meet me tonight_ and _after dark_.

Swallowing hard, Asbel wondered if he'd last that long.

* * *

"Ch-Cheria, I'm not sure about this. If Dad finds out, we're going to be in so much trouble."

It was dark on the incline to Lhant Hill, the only light coming from the silver sliver of moon perched on the horizon. Hubert hung back, jumping nervously when an owl hooted from up in the trees.

Cheria marched back and hooked Hubert by the crook of his elbow. "Oh, come on, Hubert. Sophie's not scared. Are you, Sophie?"

Taking long strides up the hill, Sophie paused. Pigtails swished as she shook her head. "No."

"Yeah, but Sophie's not scared of anything," said Hubert, as though that made this a moot point. "You're never usually this mean, Cheria. I- I mean, did I really have to write all that stuff, about the limpid pools and sabre wielding love stallion...?"

"I don't expect a _boy_ to understand true romance," Cheria sighed, and Hubert sniffed.

"Usually it's _Asbel_ that makes me do this kind of thing," he bemoaned.

Cheria felt a twinge of guilt, before she swallowed it down. They were _helping_ Asbel and Richard, after all. It wasn't like they were doing anything bad. One day, they might even thank Cheria for giving them the nudge (or rather, the large shove) that they needed.

And Cheria could finally cut away the remaining part of her that hoped one day Asbel would look away from Richard's eyes, and realise it was Cheria whose gaze he should be staring into.

 _You stupid, stupid, stupid girl_ , she chastised herself, hands clenched so tightly that her nails bit into her palms.

The worst part of giving up on Asbel might not even be Asbel himself, but snipping away all the threads of hopes and dreams that she'd wound around him. Before, whenever she'd thought of her future, she'd dreamed about getting well. Well enough to be Asbel's bride, the mother of his children. Every single dream she'd dreamed about centred round Asbel.

Her condition hadn't vanished, but the new medicine her grandfather brought home from the doctor in Barona helped. She was finally well enough to traipse round Lhant with her friends. Asbel no longer had to carry her. But just as she thought her dream might actually come true, she'd begun to notice just how the two boys looked at one another. To her shame and embarrassment, she'd wept when she'd found out that Richard's stay in Lhant had been lengthened past the harvest festival; that the capital was still too unstable; that he might remain in Lhant for years. All her friends had laughed and danced with joy on the news, and Cheria had choked back tears that were half made of guilt, because as much as she wanted to hate him she _liked_ Richard, and she felt terrible that she'd hoped he would go home.

Cheria climbed the dark incline to Lhant Hill in silence. Normally she'd be nervous sneaking out like this and disobeying her grandfather. But in a way, she felt strangely fearless.

Now, she had to make new dreams. Find something new to live for, that didn't centre round someone else. That was far more frightening than the dark.

The three of them trekked to the top, and there spied Richard standing in the flower field. They ducked behind a bush, Cheria dragging Sophie down by her wrist when she stood there in full sight like a lemon.

"My brother's not here yet," Hubert whispered. "What do we do? Should we go home?"

"No," said Cheria. "We wait."

* * *

Richard stood in the field of sopherias, the letter Asbel had written him clutched tightly in his hand. He didn't need to read it again to hear the words; it felt as though they were seared into his brain. Part of him had always hoped Asbel would write him such a letter. But at the same time, this letter kind of seemed...

Suffice to say, he could never have imagined the words _amber haired love hunk_ leave Asbel's lips.

In fact, Richard was pretty sure this was some sort of prank. But he'd no choice but to come, on the off chance it wasn't. After all, what if Asbel really did come, and Richard wasn't here?

His heart rose to his mouth as he caught movement, turning just in time to see Asbel crest the top of Lhant Hill. He was really here.

The breeze rustled through the flowers like tin foil, the leaves on the trees a moving mass of inky blackness, twisting in the wind. Asbel stopped a foot away from him, leaving space for all the unspoken words to breathe.

For all the years of lessons on elocution, poise and composure, Richard had no idea what to say. He waited instead on Asbel, who'd called him here. But when Asbel finally spoke, all he said was, "Um."

"Ur," said Richard, fishing for something, anything to fill the awkward silence. "It's- a great clear night tonight."

"Yeah," replied Asbel.

"You can see the moon."

"Right."

"Lots of stars," said Richard.

"There sure are."

"You can... see the Great Deer really well," Richard said, shaky hand pointing out the asterism line in the sky, just above foselos.

The silence stretched on, and Asbel asked, "Where?"

As they pointed out various constellations to one another, Richard's nerves begun to settle. Asbel's voice slowly started returning. The space between them started to slip away, and as Richard was explaining how to find the seven points of the Huntress, he felt Asbel slip his fingers through his. And old, easy gesture, now with a dozen more layers of meaning than it held just hours before.

"I see it," said Asbel. "Oh hey, it kinda looks like a butt-"

"I love you too," Richard said quietly. Asbel's voice choked as though it'd been stoppered. Richard waited patiently for him, squeezing his fingers in reassurance.

Asbel's jaw tightened in determination. "I- I love you too, Richard," he said at last, voice strengthening. "I think maybe... I don't know. Maybe I always have. Since the day we met. I was just confused- I thought maybe that it was normal to feel that way for your friends. Special ones. Until I read that letter you wrote me, anyway."

 _Letter? What letter?_

Richard was distracted from this train of thought when Asbel asked, "Have- have you known for a long time?"

"A while," he admitted. It felt like such a relief, to say it all out loud. "I just wasn't sure how you felt. I didn't want to compromise our friendship." His heart swelled in his chest. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Asbel, Truly. I'm not sure if you know just how happy I was, the day you took me up here for the first time." He didn't think he'd ever forget that day for as long as he lived. After all those years shut away in the castle, unable to trust anyone, and then Asbel had burst-literally- into his life. Had dragged him out the dark. Richard would never forget it: that moment of connection between them, leaping between their hands as they swore the pact of friendship.

"The last two years here in Lhant with you and everybody- they've been the happiest in my life. If- if I'd had to return home to Barona, I don't know what I would have done." Startlingly, Richard realised there were tears in his eyes. Embarrassed, he made to brush them away, but Asbel beat him to it. He wiped them away with his thumb, and Richard's heart trembled at the intimacy and tenderness of the gesture.

 _I love him,_ Richard thought. _I adore him. I will never let him go, as long as I live._

From there it seemed simple, even natural, to close the gap remaining between them for a kiss. Tentative, clumsy, loving. The night held them in its embrace, breathing silently around them.

* * *

"C'mon, let's go," whispered Cheria, pulling at Sophie's arm.

But Sophie was like a rock that couldn't be shifted. "I thought you wanted to watch," she said. Cheria shook her head. Her throat felt tight. She felt like she'd intruded on something deeply personal, like a robber with sticky hands palming precious heirlooms.

When Sophie still wouldn't budge, and with Hubert in minor hysterics, she let go of her arm and made her way down the dark incline on her own. Her fast walk turned into a jog, and then she was running. It didn't take long before she collapsed, out of breath against the rocky face of the cliff, coughing.

Even as a small child with a wobbly tooth, she couldn't help but play with it. Even when it hurt.

When the coughing subsided, Cheria picked herself up, eyes fixed on the ground as she walked, avoiding the gaze of the stars that stared down at her like spears.


	4. Growth Problems

_[Richard is 15_

 _Asbel and Cheria are 14_

 _Hubert is 13_

 _Sophie is Sophie]_

* * *

 _/Growth Problems/_

 _By Nina Windia_

* * *

"Lady Kerri and I are taking Sophie to Barona tomorrow," Cheria said, her shadow falling over Asbel.

He'd only just finished the sparring session with Richard, and Asbel was hot and sticky with sweat, shirt clinging to his skin uncomfortably. He'd been resting (not hiding from Captain Mirelle, honest) under the hydrangea bush. The words went through one ear and out of the other without a twinkle of comprehension. His mother and Sophie? Barona? "Huh?" he said.

Cheria put her hands on her hips and her shadow shifted, Asbel's eyes watering in the sudden bright sunlight.

"Are you listening, Asbel? Lady Kerri and I are taking her to see my doctor."

And Asbel was suddenly scrabbling to his feet. "A doctor? What happened? Where is she?"

"Nothing's happened, Asbel, and that's kind of the point." When Asbel continued to look perplexed, she elaborated: "She's not growing. All the adults are worried. They think she might have a growth problem."

Asbel thought about this for a moment. It was true that while his friends had all shot up and matured, Sophie hadn't changed much. In fact, she didn't look a day different from the day he and Hubert found on her on Lhant hill, three years ago.

"Maybe she's just a late bloomer?" he tried.

"Maybe," Cheria said, without confidence. "But that's why we're taking her to see Dr Adelaide, to find out."

"Then I'm coming too," Asbel declared.

"You're not," said Cheria. She looked like she was trying hard not to be embarrassed, but the flush was creeping up her neck regardless.

"What? Why not? And why is Mum going with you?"

He waited as Cheria hesitated, moving the words around in her mouth, the flush creeping further. "Look, because of girl reasons, okay?" she exhaled at last. "By Sophie's age, she should have started her... oh, why am I telling you of all people this, anyway?"

"I'm very confused right now."

"Of course you are, Asbel," Cheria said, and she muttered something about boys, something something un-believable.

"What?" Asbel said defensively.

"Forget it," said Cheria. "Look, you can come to Barona if you want, but you can't come to the doctors' with us. Richard's going home to see his father so he can show you around the castle or something." With that, she stomped away, still muttering darkly.

Asbel yelled after her, "What did I do?"

* * *

Under strict instructions from Lady Kerri, they were to meet back at 3pm, sharp. Until then, Barona was an open jewel box and they were free to try on anything they liked. Hubert had been with them, too, until Richard pointed out: "Asbel... I fear we've lost your brother."

There was no sign of Hubert. Asbel shrugged this off. "I thought he was acting kinda weird earlier."

"Shouldn't we go look for him?"

"Nah, he's a big boy now. He can look after himself," Asbel said. In truth, he'd been hoping to spend some time alone with Richard. Not that they were technically alone. Every so often he'd turn his head and catch sight of one of the royal guard, plain clothes hiding their armour, sword ready at their hips. Just one of the pitfalls of dating the crown prince.

Barona was incredible. Trailed unobtrusively by the guard, Richard showed him the city, taking him up to look together at Gloandi.

"There are some... interesting people here in the capital," Asbel said, as two of the knights dragged a teenage girl with red highlights in her hair away from the valkines, her legs flailing.

"Young lady, the valkines is a national treasure of Windor. You cannot just _hit it with a hammer_ ," a furious looking knight said.

"Whoa, whoa, you got it all totally wrong! I was just trying to make it go faster," the girl protested.

As she was hauled away, Richard said, "No, I think that was definitely just a special case."

Next they visited the royal sanctuary. The knight school. The market place. The plaza below the castle was packed with people in costume, there for a signing for some popular comic book for kids.

"There's one last place I want to show you," Richard said, pulling Asbel forward by his hand. Asbel looked up, and towering above them was the majesty of Barona castle. "They... they'll really let me in?" asked Asbel, jaw hanging open.

"Hm, I don't know," Richard said, a finger resting on his chin, eyes sparkling. "We might have to sneak you in in disguise."

"What were you thinking?" Asbel asked eagerly.

"I'm sure I could get one of the maids to lend me a spare uniform..."

Asbel blanched. "Y-you're kidding, right?"

Richard's perfect composure cracked open into a wicked smile. "Yes, Asbel, I'm kidding. I wouldn't really let you meet my father in a dress."

"The King?" Asbel gasped.

"I _have_ been told that's his title," Richard said.

Asbel tried very hard not to roll his eyes. His boyfriend was awful sometimes.

He was still trying to let it sink in: he was going to meet the King of Windor!

* * *

Sophie sat on the bed in Dr Adelaide's clinic, swinging her legs. Dr Adelaide had told her to get comfortable, but the bed wasn't very comfortable at all. She prodded it with a finger. _Uncomfortable,_ she thought. Sophie wasn't always very good at identifying her feelings, but she understood the heavy feeling lying in her gut. She swung her legs in an arc. Dr Adelaide told her to get comfortable, but she couldn't. She felt the opposite: uncomfortable. Awkward. Nervous.

Stood out of the way against the wall, Cheria squeezed a reassuring smile. Although she didn't mean it, Sophie smiled back. It seemed like the right thing to do.

Dr Adelaide was speaking with Lady Kerri. She was young for a doctor, just shy of her thirties, with dark skin, glasses and a warm open face. She approached Sophie now with a clipboard in her hands. "It's good to meet you, Sophie. I just need to ask you a few questions for our records. Your surname is Lhant, right? How is that spelled?" Her pen paused above the paper, and when the room went silent, quizzical eyes glanced up over her glasses.

 _Yes,_ thought Sophie, as she analysed the emotion she was feeling. It was definitely _uncomfortable_.

Dr Adelaide looked over at Lady Kerri, and sensing she'd made some kind of faux pas, said, "I'm sorry Lady Kerri. I just assumed..."

It looked like Lady Kerri was feeling the same way, Sophie thought. Awkward.

"Sophie is Lord Aston and my... ward," she settled on. "My sons found her three years ago, with no memories of who she is. My husband and I tried contacting her parents or family, but it seems likely she's an orphan."

"Amnesia?" said Dr Adelaide in surprise. "Have you remembered anything since then, Sophie?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing at all? Not even a feeling?"

"Well.. sometimes I feel like there's something I'm supposed to do, but I can't remember it." _Frustrating,_ that was the word that summed up that feeling. It would come over her suddenly. She'd be playing with her friends and suddenly she'd be wrenched away by the feeling that she was supposed to be somewhere else.

She noticed the doctor and Cheria exchanging a look.

"I... see," was the doctor's conclusion.

They moved on to Sophie's physical. Dr Adelaide listened to her heartbeat using a little metal device, took lots of measurements and asked her lots of questions. The tight feeling began to build up steadily in Sophie's chest.

"If you don't remember anything, I'm guessing you don't know when your birthday is, Sophie?" Dr Adelaide asked.

"Oh! It's the 1st of December."

"So you do remember something?" the doctor said in surprise.

"Oh... that's the birthday Asbel gave me, when I told him I didn't have one. He said the 1st of December was a good day for a birthday."

Honestly, it kind of wasn't. It was cold, and the daylight was short. But she didn't want to hurt Asbel's feelings.

She'd thought at first, too, that with all her friends' help they would find her family and her memories. But the years had passed, and nothing had turned up. All their ideas became dead ends. All the circuses they contacted had never heard of her. She used to have too much fun with everyone to worry about it, but now everyone was growing up. They were growing up and leaving her behind, because alone she stayed the same.

Just who was she?

Dr Adelaide's face grew more perplexed as she continued the tests. Cheria's grew worried. And that feeling in Sophie's chest tightened. The bud of worry that had been planted some years ago began to sprout.

Not who. Just _what_ was she?

* * *

Richard's homecoming was always tempered with a bitter-sweetness. Rather than the grandeur of Barona castle most saw, Richard saw the high walls, the locked doors.

Yet when he saw the wonder reflected back in Asbel's eyes, he began to get a glimpse of why the castle might be considered beautiful.

"Some more tea, Master Asbel?" asked one of the maids, teapot poised.

"Uh. No thanks." Asbel drummed his fingers on the table. He was being amusingly agitated. Suddenly he burst out: "The King! What on earth am I supposed to say to a king?"

"I myself am a prince, and you seem to have no issues talking to me, Asbel," Richard said, mouth hooked up in amusement.

"Yeah, but I didn't realise you were a prince when we first met. I mean, isn't there some kind of etiquette I'm supposed to know? Like not looking him in the eye, or not speaking when spoken to?"

"You're asking for my advice?"

"Yes!"

Richad pondered laboriously. Asbel leant forward, gripping hard to the edges of the table with its lacy tablecloth. "I would recommend... saying hello," Richard said at last. Asbel leant back in his chair, groaning.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are the most unhelpful person who ever existed, Richard?"

"Well, I suppose you could try bursting in through his window and demand that he comes out to play with you," Richard said. "That worked fairly well for you before."

"You're just proving my point now."

"You're over thinking this. You're not meeting the king as a supplicant or a foreign dignitary. You're meeting my father as my friend," Richard said.

"...As your friend?" Asbel said, after a moment.

Richard bit at his soft underlip. He felt as uncertain as Asbel looked. In truth, he had no idea what to say about him and Asbel, either. Their relationship was no secret in Lhant. But then, only a select group of people in Lhant knew that in fact that Richard was Prince Richard, sole heir to the throne.

One day he'd be expected to marry and create his own heirs, and what would happen to Asbel and him, then? Were their feelings for one another just a ephemeral part of youth, like the spring petals of the cherry trees, beautiful while they lasted but gone in a season?

There was a knock at the door. The maid, again. "Prince Richard, his Majesty has finished with the delegation from Strahta. He'll receive you and Master Asbel in the downstairs drawing room."

* * *

"Asbel Lhant, Sir. Your Highness. Ur, I mean, your Majesty. It's an, um, honour to meet you."

Richard had no idea how he managed it, but Asbel managed to perform a rigid bow at an exact 90 degree angle. King Ferdinand glanced over at his son, raising his eyebrows in amusement. Richard smiled as if to say: _Yeah, I know._

Ferdinand had his son's own head of blond hair, if thinning. There was a tiredness around his eyes and mouth that hadn't been there before the assassination attempt three years ago. But it vanished now as he smiled to see his son again.

"You look very much like your father, Asbel. Did Aston tell you how we met, by any chance?"

Asbel blinked, caught off-guard. "Ah, no. I don't think he has."

Ferdinand took a seat in the comfortable chaise lounge, Asbel quickly following suit in the settee opposite. Richard perched by his side, more sedately, watching the interchange with quiet amusement.

"I met Aston at the gala held for my brother's 18th birthday. I caught him pouring some very suspicious looking liquid into the punch bowl." Asbel's mouth was hanging open. Richard tried very hard not to grin. "What a night! By the end of it Duke Dalen's trousers had to be knocked off the chandelier with a broom and the Marquess's daughters went swimming in my great-grandfather's memorial fountain. I went to congratulate the rogue who'd pulled the prank off so marvellously, only to discover him whispering sweet nothings to the Marquess herself in the pantry!"

Asbel was making several noises that sounded remarkably like a fish out of water, flopping about.

"Father, put him out of his misery," Richard said at last. "Asbel, he made the whole thing up."

" _What_?"

"Well, most of it," said the King. "One part is true, though Aston would kill me if I told you which."

"...Suddenly, I understand Richard so much better," Asbel said.

But it worked, and Asbel relaxed, after that.

A maid brought more drinks and they chatted about unimportant things, his father inquiring after his progress with Captain Mirelle, who'd taken over his training from Bryce.

"Mirelle tells me you're been very helpful on that front, Asbel. She tells me you'd make a fine knight, if you were so inclined."

Asbel's biscuit fell out of his mouth. "It's something I've always thought about, but... my father plans for me to inherit his title."

"Well, a lordship is nothing to be scoffed at, either," said Ferdinand kindly. Asbel poked at his teacup.

Soon it was time for them to meet back with everyone else, and they made their goodbyes. The King shook Asbel's hand, and clasped Richard, before pulling him in for an embrace.

"Don't stay away so long next time, Richard," he said. "I like to see you're alright. Though I fear I'm worrying for nothing. It's good to see you smile again so freely. Lhant seems to agree with you," he said, glancing over at Asbel.

"It does," Richard agreed. "I'll visit again soon, Father."

As they left, he felt the knot of worry in his shoulders melt away. His father hadn't asked him to come home.

"You know," Asbel said, as they walked to the battlements outside the castle, "I normally forget, but today really drove home that you're a prince. And you're going to be king someday."

"Not for a long time, I hope."

"Do you worry about it... being king?"

"Naturally." _And I know that this can't continue forever. That one day I'll have to return to Barona, but..._

"Do you miss it here?" Asbel asked.

Richard leant his elbows on the battlements. "Sometimes I think I do," he admitted. "But whenever I'm here, all I can think about is returning to Lhant."

 _But I'll just have to enjoy what we have, for as long as it lasts._

He leant closer to Asbel, fingers ghosting the soft skin on the inside of his wrist. Asbel glanced back at the guard standing by the castle walls, and leant in closer anyway.

They fell into silence. Down below in the plaza the signing was still going on. Asbel's face turned serious and contemplative.

"You're thinking. This is bad," Richard chided him.

And Asbel blurted it all of a sudden: "I don't want my father's title," he said. He turned to him, eyes bright with his fiery determination. "Richard, my place is by your side. I want to be your knight."

 _But what if... it didn't have to end?_

"I mean," Asbel said with fervour, "even Captain Mirelle says I could do it! I bet it'll take me no time at all to pass the knight exams." Eyes shined bright. "I've decided. When you return to Barona, I'll come with you. Let me be your sword, Richard. I'll dedicate my life to protecting you. That is..." Asbel began to hesitate now, adding almost shyly, "...if you want me to, that is."

How could Asbel even imagine that he might say no?

Richard squeezed his hand, tight, heart bright enough to burst. "Yes," he said. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

"You would?" said Asbel, and he laughed. "Great! That's... that's great, Richard!"

Though, one last lingering question remained: "How are you going to tell your parents?" Richard asked.

* * *

Down on the plaza, Hubert gripped his autograph book tighter. He'd stood in line all morning with the sun beating down on his neck, but now he was three obnoxious seven year olds away from meeting Sunscreen Ranger Blue. He wore a custom painted shellion shell he'd bought at a stall. It was so heavy that it hurt his back, but it was limited edition and there were only another 9,999 like it. Fingers trembled with excitement. Sweating under the sun, his spectacles slipped down his nose. He pushed them back up. Two obnoxious seven year olds to go. One.

Hubert handed the attendant a sweaty five gald piece and heart pounding, approached the table where Sunscreen Ranger Blue was signing autographs. Considering he was a starfish with points instead of hands, this was moderately impressive.

Hubert performed the impeccable seven-stroke sun-screen salute he'd been practicing for weeks. "In the name of the Beach Brigade and underwater alliance, greetings!" he said breathlessly.

"Hey, kid," Sunscreen Ranger Blue said gruffly, his voice muffled in the suit.

Hubert slammed his autograph book down on the table, glasses glittering in the sun. "I'm a member of the sunscreen ranger blue fanclub and the editor, writer, illustrator of the SRB fanzine, Lhant chapter. My favourite edition of the Sunscreen Rangers is 117, where the Shellions try to use the death ray to destroy the coral reef. But what I really need to know is, how did their shell phones work to activate the death ray when they should have been jammed by the cosmic spallation rays created by the-"

"Name, kid?" Sunscreen Ranger Blue asked.

"-universal underwater planetary alignment- uhh, Hubert."

Blue scrawled in his book with his point and thrust it back at him. "Have a shell-tastic day, Hubert."

Staring at the sunscreen ranger, Hubert felt a gentle but firm push as the attendant moved him along to make way for a group of small boys and their fed up looking father.

Hubert stood amidst the jostling crowd, feeling shell-shocked, holding onto his autograph book with tingling fingers. Then slowly he started to grin.

"I... met Sunscreen Ranger Blue," he whispered to himself, grinning from ear to ear. _The material I'll have for issue 17 of the fanzine!_

A flash of purple pigtail, and Hubert quickly but ineffectively hit his autograph book behind his shellion shell as Sophie dashed past. But she didn't stop, Hubert watching in confusion as she ran like a purple-tailed rocket towards the gate to the northern high road.

"Hubert!"

Hubert whirled round to see, panting breathlessly: "Che-cheria!" His voice broke in two pieces, and he was so startled he dropped his merch. He scrabbled to pick it up, and then his glasses slipped from his sweaty nose. He scrabbled for those too, before-

 _-She'll think I'm a little kid if she finds out. And she'll tell Asbel, and, ugh, I'll never live it down-_

Hubert then noticed that Cheria wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him at all. Instead, she was searching the crowd frantically. "Hubert, have you seen Sophie?" she asked, sounding panicked.

"Well, actually-"

Richard and Asbel jostled their way through he crowd from the steps to the castle, and something in Hubert curled up and died.

"Hi, guys," said Asbel. "You've come to meet the Beach Brigade?" He then fixated on Hubert with a smirk. "Nice shell, Hubert."

If there was a hole that he could just crawl into-

"Look, this is an emergency!" said Cheria. "Have any of you seen Sophie?"

Richard and Asbel looked at one another. Asbel shrugged. "No, why? I thought she was with you."

Asbel was side-eyeing his shell again. Oh, his brother was never, ever going to let him forget about this.

"She was, but she ran away," said Cheria.

-And Hubert had gone to so many lengths to protect his hobby, only to fail because of his passion for custom painted limited edition-

"Ran away?" he exclaimed.

" _What?_ " said Asbel. "Where is she?"

"That's exactly what I was asking you," Cheria huffed, before she went quiet. "We were at Dr Adelaide's. She wanted to talk to Lady Kerri and me. It was my fault. I never should never have left her alone.."

"Cheria, please tell us what happened," Richard said, mouth set in concern.

"Dr Adelaide, she... I don't really know how to say this, really, but she thinks that Sophie might not be... human. By the time we got back to the examination room, she was gone. I think she must have overheard us..."

Stares from all round. It was true, Hubert thought, that he didn't remember Sophie growing, but-

"That's nonsense," Asbel said with force. "Of course she's human. And- and even if she's not, she's still Sophie!"

"I don't think any of us are disputing that, Asbel. But if Sophie isn't human... what did Dr Adelaide think she is?" Richard asked.

"That's the thing. She has no idea. She said the researchers in a place called Sable Izolle in Strahta might be able to tell us more, but..."

"She doesn't need researchers, or any more doctors," Asbel said hotly. "She's just fine the way she is."

Cheria raised her eyebrows at him. "Do you think any of us are disagreeing with you? Un-believable..."

"Oh," said Asbel.

"We need to begin the search for her immediately, before she gets too far. I'll alert the guards," Richard said.

"I actually saw-" Hubert began, before his brother spoke over the top of him.

"Good idea, Richard," Asbel said, clapping his hand on the prince's shoulder. "We should split up, too, to cover more ground."

"I'll go check the flower shops," said Cheria.

"I-" said Hubert.

"Hubert, you go to Dr Adelaide's clinic and let Mum know what's happening," Asbel said.

"But-"

But, as usual, his brother didn't even bother to wait for his answer. His friends scattered in different directions, and, as usual, because he was the youngest, left him behind.

Hubert huffed, and pushed his glasses back up his nose. Fine. Asbel could run around Barona like an idiot for all he cared.

He was going to find Sophie.

* * *

Sophie laid on the grassy knoll on the northern high-road, overlooking the green valleys and hills of Windor. The wind blew, stirring the fluff of a dandelion clock up into the air. The sun was shining, and there were flowers. It was all she used to need to feel happy. But inside Sophie, she only felt a deep, heavy sadness.

 _I'm... not human._

The seed that had always laid dormant in her had sprouted into her worst fear. _I always knew I as different from Asbel and the others, but..._

What was she?

 _Asbel and Hubert found me in a bed of flowers. Maybe I'm a flower,_ she thought. _That's it. I'm a flower. I'll just stay here on this hill, where I'm supposed to be. I'll never have to bother Asbel and everyone ever again._

Sophie let her eyes slip closed, drinking in the scent of dirt and grass and sadness.

"Sophie... what are you doing?" she heard Hubert say.

She didn't open her eyes. "I'm being a flower," she replied.

"Oh... may I ask why?"

"Because flowers don't feel anything. I used to worry about that, and felt bad when I cut them. But Lord Aston said they're not like people. They don't feel pain, or loneliness. They don't feel anything at all."

"I... see," said Hubert. She heard the crunch of grass beside her as he sat down. "How is it going?" he asked.

"Not very well," she admitted. "But maybe I just need more practice."

"Would it be okay if I practiced with you, too?" Hubert asked.

"Sure," Sophie said

Neither of them said anything for a long time. Sophie could hear the soft sound of Hubert breathing. She concentrated on being a flower, and feeling nothing at all. A thought came to her: "Hubert?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Do you think flowers can think?"

"Probably not," said Hubert.

"Okay," she said.

She tried her best not to think about anything, and found it surprisingly difficult. She found she kept thinking things like, _it's working, I'm not thinking anything,_ and then, _oh wait-_

 _Not thinking anything_ was turning out to be just as hard as _not feeling anything._

Secretively, Sophie peeked one eye open. Hubert was lying on his stomach, wearing what looked like a turtlez shell on his back. His chin was resting on folded arms and he was fiddling with a couple of bits of grass.

"Hubert. What kind of flower are you?" she asked.

" _Silene tomentosa_ ," Hubert said, plucking a blade of grass. "Commonly known as the sleeping crocus."

"The kind that only grows at high altitudes on the top of mountains?" Sophie asked with enthusiasm.

"It only blooms for one day in the whole year, and is used to make a sleeping powder so powerful it could knock you out for a week. Isn't that fascinating?"

"Yes," agreed Sophie, and then she hesitated, staring down at her hands. She asked: "Would you still like me, Hubert, if I was really a flower? If... I wasn't human?"

"You are a flower. You're a sopheria, and I'm a _silene tomentosa_ ," said Hubert, with the smallest hint of a smile.

Sophie began to smile, too. She sat up, hair dragging along the ground. "I'm... not so sure I make a very good flower, after all. Do you think... it would okay if I was just Sophie?"

* * *

"I like your shell by the way, Hubert."

"Thanks, Sophie. It's... kind of heavy, though."

* * *

At Jenkins' ice cream parlour, Jenkins brought out five of his famous triple ice cream sundaes. Lady Kerri watched as the kids all gnoshed into them as though she'd been starving them. Asbel was still teasing Hubert about his Shellion shell, Hubert blushing red. "Asbel, do leave your brother alone and eat your ice cream," she sighed.

Cheria was helping comb Sophie's new do. A quick stop at Anthony the hairdresser and Sophie's hair was cut short into a fashionable bob.

"There. Perfect," Cheria sighed.

Sophie felt the short edges of her hair. "How... does it look?"

"Very grown up," said Lady Kerri. Sophie beamed. The other kids rushed in with their compliments, Asbel mumbling with a mouthful of ice cream that she looked very nice. Richard complimented the cut. Hubert said that it looked good.

If she was honest, she still wasn't sure what to make of what Dr Adelaide said. But Sophie was a part of their family now, and this strange girl their sons brought home one day had brought them closer than she would have ever thought possible.

She just wished they didn't feel the need to try to grow up so fast.


End file.
